


Let Me In

by Theforeverbattles



Series: Hideout [7]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Arguing, Best Friends, Character Development, Exes, Gang AU, Gun Violence, M/M, Personal Growth, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Prostitution, Yikes, boyfriends but they're no, giving each other space, still caring about each other, the police are called, y'all get to see Chan being a leader for deadass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:07:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27069850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theforeverbattles/pseuds/Theforeverbattles
Summary: “Stop arguing. What happened Hyunjin? What did you see?” Chan breaks them apart.“Someone got shot, I don’t know who, Ji got to the car covered and blood and reeked like piss. He wouldn’t let me touch him and didn’t talk to me.”“And he just gave me his gun which means the slug was left behind in someone who will report it.” Chan groans.Minho seems to be processing this information he then pushes by them both and goes to Jisung’s fear in his stomach.“Sungie, open up it’s just me baby.” Minho pushes on the door but finds it’s locked tightly.Meanwhile Jisung sits on the floor, his legs to his chest, listening to Min trying to open the door.“Ji, let me in.” The older boy sounds desperate.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: Hideout [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901401
Comments: 18
Kudos: 149





	Let Me In

**Author's Note:**

> alright so I be seeing your comments and y'all HATE Min and Chan and it really has me laughing and crying. Like it's my own fault for doing this angst but FUCK y'all be going hard. 
> 
> Anyway you guys are gonna see more Minchan in this chapter so yeah you may proceed.

Everything happens in slow motion, blood splatters across his face, the gunshot makes his ears ring, and there’s suddenly chaos. 

“You little bitch.” Azumi growls looking down at the bullet wound and back at Jisung. He takes in a breath and fires again, nicking the older man’s arm now. 

Sungie shoves him and takes off, nearly falling down as he runs away. 

“Sungie!” He hears Hyunjin call to him and locates the car; nearly diving through the window. 

“Go we need to go now.” Jisung shrieks, Jin hits the gas pedal and they speed off. 

“Baby what happened? You’re covered in blood, and what’s that smell?” Hyunjin reaches over for his hand but Sungie yanks away. 

The younger quickly realizes what the smell is, he’s mortified. He fucking pissed his pants he was so scared, “take me home please.” He curls into a ball hiding from Hyunjin best he can. 

“Sungie, talk to me.” 

“N-not right now Jin please.” 

“Okay.” Hyunjin stays quiet the rest of the way home, looking over at the younger with a concerned expression. 

Once back at the hideout Jisung falls to his knees outside the car. He stumbles and winces as his leg aches slightly from the cold and the sudden impact of the ground. He gets back up slowly and walks in seeming numb. 

“Sungie wait-“ Hyunjin tries to follow but the younger looks like a ghost walking through the halls. 

Jisung walks right by the meeting room where everyone is waiting and goes upstairs heading for his apartment. 

“Jisung we need to go over-why are you covered in blood?” Chan chases him out but stops as his gun presses to his chest. 

“I need a new one.” He mutters and continues up the stairs. 

“Ji, what happened?” 

“Don’t wanna talk about it.” 

“Min!” Chan calls for the older boy instantly, knowing he’s only going to speak to him. 

“Yeah?” Minho sticks his head outside the meeting room, only seeing the coattails of Jisung as he turns the corner. 

Hyunjin takes the stairs two at a time, “Jin what happened?” Chan looks to him now.

The pink haired boy lets out a breath, “I have no fucking idea, I was only like, five minutes behind Changbin, ten tops.” 

“He was alone for that long?” Minho snaps. 

“I was texting him, I told him I would be late because my car got surrounded.” Hyunjin hisses back at him. “If you were that worried you should have let him go with Changbin and waited for me.” 

“Stop arguing. What happened Hyunjin? What did you see?” Chan breaks them apart. 

“Someone got shot, I don’t know who, Ji got to the car covered and blood and reeked like piss. He wouldn’t let me touch him and didn’t talk to me.” 

“And he just gave me his gun which means the slug was left behind in someone who will report it.” Chan groans.

Minho seems to be processing this information he then pushes by them both and goes to Jisung’s fear in his stomach. 

“Sungie, open up it’s just me baby.” Minho pushes on the door but finds it’s locked tightly. 

Meanwhile Jisung sits on the floor, his legs to his chest, listening to Min trying to open the door. 

“Ji, let me in.” The older boy sounds desperate. 

Jisung timidly crawls to the door and unlocks it, barely moving back in time for Minho to push it open. His ex falls to the floor with him, their eyes meeting with sad expressions. 

“Let’s get you cleaned up little one.” Min whispers. 

Sungie nods while shaking, Minho scoops him up, instantly walking them into the bathroom. The warm water starts and Jisung gets set on the countertop. 

“Can you talk to me?” 

“He was there. He must have seen us. He was waiting until I was alone.” Jisung finally says, his voice hoarse. 

“Did he touch you?” 

“He backed me into the wall and touched my stomach, I couldn’t move, I was frozen. I was so scared.” A sob breaks from Sungie’s throat, tears coming full force suddenly. 

Minho slowly gets his coat off and his top, he moves to his damp pants and briefs too and shimmies them off. Sungie’s boots already having been kicked away somewhere else. 

“That’s okay, you did so good Sungie, you got away.” Min picks him up and sets him on the bathtub, “did you shoot him?” 

“Y-yes...only in the leg, I couldn’t get my gun any higher. Maybe his arm too, I know I shot twice...I should have shot him in the face.” 

“Shooting him at all was good Ji. Did anything else happen?” 

“He knows I’m in SKZ, and he knows we’re still around each other, or he thinks we are.” Jisung mutters, his knees going to his chest. 

Minho runs a hand through his blue hair, “I’m sorry I left you, I shouldn’t have.” 

“It’s not your fault. I’m not your responsibility.” 

“No but I knew you were nervous and didn’t want to be alone. I should have made you go with Changbin.” 

“It doesn’t matter now Min. What’s done is done, you can’t go back out there. Promise me you won’t.” Jisung lifts his head, reaching out for Min. 

The older boy nods, “I won’t, I promise.” He holds his hand, sitting on the outside of the bathtub. 

“Did you tell Hyunjin?” 

“No, I fucking pissed my pants I can’t even look at him now.” 

Minho looks at him with sad eyes, “you were scared Sungie.” 

“I’m acting like a little bitch.” 

The older boy reaches forward and grabs his chin, “no you’re not, you just came face to face with the guy that abused you as a kid. There’s nothing wrong with being scared about it, I would have been too.” 

Jisung stares at him, his tears coming again, “will you hug me please?” He whimpers. 

Minho strips in seconds, getting into the water with Jisung, he hugs him close, letting the younger wrap around him and cry. Sungie curls up on his lap, shivering still despite no longer being cold. 

“You’re okay little one. You’re safe.” Min kisses his shoulders and pets his hair, murmuring soft words into his ears. Calming him down more and more until Jisung isn’t shaking anymore and his tears have dried. 

After washing him up and rinsing off with a quick shower Minho scoops him up in a fluffy towel and puts him in comfy pjs. He steals some sweatpants and a shirt too and pulls the blankets down for Jisung to climb under. 

“Sungie, what do you want me to do right now?” Min sits on the edge of his bed, rubbing his back. 

“I don’t care Min.” 

“Do you want me to stay?” 

“I don’t know.” 

Minho sighs and hugs him from behind, kissing his cheek gently, “I’ll get Hyunjin, unless you say otherwise.” 

“I just wanna go to sleep.” Jisung curls into a ball, Min gets up, “Min,” 

“Yeah?” 

“I love you.” Sungie’s voice is soft, barely above a whisper. If he hadn’t said his name first he wouldn’t have heard him. 

“I love you too Sungie.” 

Minho forces himself away, going to find Hyunjin, he finds him down in the meeting room. 

“How is he?” Jin instantly asks. 

“Tired, scared, I was gonna stay with him but, it’s not my place anymore. You should.” 

“Does he want me to?” Hyunmin murmurs. 

“I think he just wants someone to hold him right now.” 

Jin nods and goes up instantly, finding Jisung’s door is still unlocked. He slips inside and kicks his boots off. 

“Sungie?”

“Hmm?” 

“Can I come lay with you?” Hyunjin approaches his bed slowly. 

“Yeah.” Jisung rolls over, “come hug me please.” 

Hyunjin strips down to his briefs and crawls into bed with him, “I’m right here baby.” Sungie curls up on his chest, wrapping around him tightly. 

“I’m sorry.” 

“For what baby?” 

Jisung hides his face as a swell of emotions hitting him again, he loves that Jin is here for him. That he’s hugging him and telling him things are going to be okay. But he wishes it was Min. He hates that he wants it to be Minho doing these things, is so angry that he is craving him. 

“So much happened tonight.” He finally whispers. 

Hyunjin runs his fingers through his hair, holding him close, “you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.” 

“I need to...I, I freaked out because the guy I shot, I can’t even start there.” Sungie suddenly sits up and puts his face in his hands, pulling his hair slightly. 

“Minho and I picked up a guy, or a guy picked us up, he wanted a  _ show  _ along with the two of us. Our plan was to jump him for information and his money, and we did, but, we kissed...more than kissed we made out. I am so sorry Jinnie.” He swallows down a sob, “we found out it’s the kids pushing the drugs, but a lot of people are backing off them because they’re using needles and getting caught.” 

Hyunjin sits up too and wraps a firm arm around Jisung’s waist, pulling him into his lap. He sets his chin on his shoulder and hugs him tightly, kissing under his ear. 

“It’s okay baby, you did what you had to. You got information we didn’t have before.” 

“No I didn’t, because after we started arguing, we argued all night, bickered all night, he pissed me off the entire time and I  _ still  _ fell for his stupid traps again and we made out again. For no other reason than I wanted to.” 

Jin hums softly, still holding him close, “Sungie…” he murmurs squeezing him tightly. “I care about you a lot, love you even, but I’m not your boyfriend. And I’m not because I know the concept of anyone but Minho in that spot scares you. I’m not gonna expect you to cut off the person you’ve been with for the past five years let alone expect you two not to fall back into each other in some way.” 

Jisung flips around in his lap, not expecting this kind of reaction at all. He touches Jin’s pink hair gently, “you’re way too good for me Jin.” He finally whispers. 

“No, you’re just used to getting treated like shit.” 

The younger blushes and looks away, “it didn’t go anywhere past kissing, but before that we talked to some actual kids. They don’t know what they’re doing. A pimp called Daddy K is supplying the two we talked to, they think it’s just knocking people out. And they’re being instructed to only drug customers with big money.” 

“Have either of you heard of him?” Jin sits back on his elbows, settling back down in the pillows. 

“No, these kids weren’t even tagged so this guy must be somewhat new. Anyone with workers that young know to put some kind of claim on them. Min, Min and I used to have to wear purple ribbons around our necks. Another group all had tattoos under their ears. There’s all different kinds, but they’re always visible so other pimps and workers can see they belong to someone.” Jisung wraps his arms around himself, pulling his blanket up around his waist too. 

“Changbin pulled up after Minho and I...he didn’t want to leave me but I told him I was fine. I was only alone for a few minutes I thought.” Sungie bites his lower lip a slight shiver runs through his body. 

“You texted me and then I started to walk around, that’s when he called me. I froze, completely, couldn’t move, I have never been so scared in my life. Even just thinking about it now my heart is racing. He must have been watching, waiting for Min to leave, he talked about him, talked about how he knows I’m in SKZ. He started touching me and that’s when I finally got my hands to move.” 

Hyunjin reaches forward and holds his hand, “he as in who baby?” 

Jisung sniffles and looks away, “Katsu Azumi, he used to make us call him Zumi...he calls me kitty cat, that’s why I hate when people call me kitten.” 

Jin realizes why Sungie was so scared, why he would only talk to Minho. They ran into their old pimp. 

“I saw him, looking into his demon fucking eyes and I felt so small, so scared. It was like I was thirteen again trapped under him, I couldn’t speak or move, he backed me up and pinned me to the wall and told me how much money I’d make him now. How  _ pretty  _ I’d look in his lap. I think I hate that word, I hate that he thinks that, hate that he  _ touched  _ me, put his grimy fucking hands on my stomach. When he started asking where Minho was and saying how we’re never apart I started to panic. I grabbed my gun and shot him in the leg, I fired again but it’s such a blur I don’t know where I hit him.” Jisung hides his face, clear trauma on his features. 

“Why did you give Chan your gun?” 

“Azumi will report it, there will be a warrant for me, or some shit. He’s been in the game for so long he knows how to work the system. He’ll make sure I’m on the radar of the police because I fucked with him.” 

Hyunjin scoots closer and hugs him tightly, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead. 

“I’m proud of you for protecting yourself and standing up against him.” 

“I should have reacted better, should have shot him in the head the second I saw him.” Jisung growls. 

“You’ll get your chance again someday, but right now, just focus on how you got away baby. You’re safe here.” Jin pulls him down to the pillows and flicks off the lamp light. The two of them wrap around each other tightly, Sungie clinging to Hyunjin with his entire being. 

*

“Are you okay?” Chan rubs Minho’s back gently, he knows the younger well enough by now to know when he’s freaking the fuck out. 

“Yes.” Min says numbly, “I want to go to bed.” He mutters the last part. 

“Do you wanna stay with me tonight baby?” Chan asks softly. Minho already explained to him what happened, told him who attacked Jisung, made it clear neither of them were going back to the red light district. 

“I don’t know, I’m overwhelmed babe.” Minho refrains from saying how he wants to go crawl into bed with Jisung. He wants his comfort, he didn’t see Azumi, but just the thought of him being near. Or getting close to Sungie terrifies him, he’s scared. And when he’s scared like this Jisung is the one who’s always held him. 

“I can give you space, I just don’t want you alone right now baby. You might not be saying it but I can tell you’re petrified right now.” Chan’s voice is soft, obviously trying to ease the younger further. 

“O-okay.” Minho nods, his arms wrapping around himself. 

“We need to be careful with our next moves, if Azumi knows Jisung is in SKZ he’ll know I am too, it’s dangerous for both of us to be recognized.” 

Chan hums as an answer as they head up the stairs, “we’ll figure it out, I’ll send Hyunjin or Seungmin and maybe Felix out on the streets to find more information. Like you said if the kids are just going for big money to rob for their pimps then our guys that are getting hit are getting it from somewhere else. We need to find that somewhere else.” 

Once in Chan’s apartment Minho sits at the table, legs pulled to his chin. 

“You think it’s Senji don’t you?” He murmurs. 

Chan turns and locks the door, “it’s an option. You said that yourself.” 

“Be honest, I know you want revenge against him. I know nearly wiping him out with the drug ring and the kids gave you a taste of hurting him and now you want him gone completely.” Minho looks to the elder, the redhead sighs and sits opposite of him. 

“Yeah I do. I want him eradicated off this planet, but so do a lot of other people.” 

“Don’t let your hate for him cloud your judgement. I know you want it to be Senji pulling the strings behind all of this. But if we really think about it this isn’t his MO, and he does not have the manpower right now. I know I said I thought it was him before, but now I don’t.” Minho leans on his hand, feet back on the floor again. 

Chan sighs, “I know...if it’s not Senji though, we have bigger issues.” 

“It could be the same people that shot up Jisung and I a few months ago. We never found out who was behind the broadway shooting either.” 

Chan hums and stands up, suddenly taking his shirt off and heading towards his bed. “I’ll have Jeongin ask around Ateez, see what they know. You already know to keep an ear open for people at the Pier.” 

Minho gets up and follows him, crawling up his bed slowly, “I have a bad feeling about all this Chan.” 

“I know, I do too. But we can’t dwell on that right now.” Chan kisses the top of his head and pulls the blankets around them, “we don’t have enough information to make our own play. Right now we have to deal with the potential police attention from Jisung shooting Azumi.” 

Min nods and rolls over, nerves going through his entire frame. He’s scared. 

*

“You two can head back out to your gun trades. I don’t want Jisung anywhere near Katsu.” 

The next morning the inner eight are all in the meeting room going over what exactly happened. Seungmin actually closed The Pier down early so they could all be together and regroup. 

It’s currently 4am, everyone is tired but the early meeting is necessary. 

“Sounds good to me.” Hyunjin yawns, he’s already fully dressed and his hair is done. He’s in a white silk top, the criss cross along his chest dipping low exposing a lot of skin. A black suit jacket and tailored black pants. 

Jisung stays quiet next to him, only being partly awake, he’s in blue jeans and a red sweatshirt, beanie hiding most of his freshly dyed hair. 

“I want you guys back here every night though, or at the very least in a safe house close by. No staying at Got7’s place, not while these drugs are getting passed around like they are.” Chan instructs while leaning back against the breakfast table. 

“Okay.” Jisung nods, arms crossed over his chest. 

“Felix, I want you and Seungmin to take Minho and Jisung’s spots in the red light district. We learned a lot but we still can find out more.” 

At this Sungie glances at Min, he then looks at Changbin to see if he knew about this. And judging by the look on his face he did not. 

“That’s dangerous.” Changbin actually says, not liking the idea of his boyfriend working the streets like that one bit. 

“I’ve never done anything like that, I don’t really know if I’m comfortable with that.” Seungmin adds. 

“Not to mention he’ll be recognized from working at The Pier most likely.” Jeongin pulls his boyfriend to him, he does not want him out there. 

“No one recognized Min.” Chan sighs loudly. 

“Do not put them out there Chan.” Jisung clears his throat, “that’s like throwing sheep to wolves, they know  _ our _ streets how to hustle our kinds of people. Sex work is different you know that.” 

All of them look at Sungie in shock since he brought up Chan’s past, none of them talk about it they know better. 

“Jisung is right, it’s one thing putting Min and him out there. They’ve lived that life, it was scary and dangerous for them, putting people out there that have no idea about it is a bad idea.” Changbin backs him up. 

“We still need information, I’m not putting you two back out there so others need to.” Chan argues back. 

“Then we’ll figure it out another way, sending Felix and Seungmin out there isn’t going to do anything but put them in danger.” Jisung continues, “there’s plenty of other ways we can get people to talk.” 

“How would you like to do that Jisung? The guys that were drugged are dead there’s no asking them.” 

“Why don’t we retrace their steps then? Ask their partners? Listen I don’t have all the facts for this, Hyunjin and I just heard about all this shit. All I’m saying is Felix and Seungmin are not going out there.” 

Chan glares back at the younger, “we have very limited options right now,  _ our  _ guys are getting targeted, we don’t know by who or how. I don’t want you guys on the streets, I hate that I’ve had to send Minho out there and that you both went last night. But you two are the ones that know this shit aside from me, and  _ I  _ can’t go out myself without being recognized by everyone. Since you two aren’t an option anymore other-“

“I’ll go, if it’s that serious I’ll go back. I’d rather just do it than have Lix and Seungmin have to go through that shit.” Minho cuts him off, his jaw set angrily. 

“No.” Jisung says before he can stop himself. 

“You don’t have to.” Min look him in the eyes, “I’ll go alon-“

“Like hell you will, Azumi is there, he’s seen us.” 

“It’s my decision.” Minho snaps back at him. 

“I don’t care you’re not doing that.” Sungie growls. 

“I will if it’s the safest option for everyone else. This isn’t about me.” 

Jisung grits his teeth, “you promised.” His voice is soft despite his angry expression. 

Minho shuts his eyes, not wanting to have this argument in front of everyone right now. There’s way too many undertones of their break up in it. 

Before anyone else can get a word in there’s a loud bang, louder than the usual noises around the hideout. All of them grab their weapons, tensing up, Chan presses a finger to his lips and glances outside. Just barely moving the curtain. 

“Fuck.” He whispers. 

“What?” Changbin asks, none of them dare move. 

“Cops.” 

“Cops?! Already? That fucking asswipe.” Jisung growls. He moves to the gun rack and grabs a new one, beyond annoyed. 

“We don’t know if it’s for you. But to be safe go out the back with Hyunjin. The rest of you hide everything you can, unless they have a warrant I’m not letting them in.” Chan instructs. He leaves his gun behind and Minho swipes it up, sliding it into one of the many secret compartments that’s been built in. 

Jisung and Hyunjin move out, leaving the room quickly needing to get out and down by the cars. 

“Don’t take a car, they might have the garage blocked off.” Felix says quickly, “come with me I’ll lead you guys out.” 

With that the three of them disappear. 

The rest of them scramble around the hideouts lower level, flipping switches, turning tables over. Hiding anything illegal they can find. 

Another bang on the door happens and Chan moves forward, signaling them all to get out of sight. 

Chan opens the door just as the man on the other side goes to hit it again. 

“Morning officers.” He yawns, looking at the men in uniform with a sleepy expression. 

“Bang Chan, how nice of you to answer us.” The guy smirks, the leader recognizes him as officer Morgan, he’s the guy that always gets sent down to them. You’d think they’d have him in their pocket by now, but the guy is a hard nut to crack. 

“Yeah well it is four am, who wakes a guy like this at this time?” Chan pretends to pout, he leans against the doorframe arms crossed over his chest. 

“We have reason to believe someone involved in a shooting last night is residing here.” The second guy speaks, Chan doesn’t recognize him at all. Must be new. 

“Right down to business. Is he new Morgie? Smells like he just came off the piggy farm.” The leader smiles lazily, teasing the two men. 

Officer Morgan rolls his eyes, “know anything about this Chan?” 

“Aw come on, first you wake me at the ass crack of Dawn and now you won’t even joke with me. You’re getting dull officer.” Chan glances at the two of them trying to read them, neither seem that aggressive yet. 

“We’re not playing around asshole, you know anything about this or not?” The second guy snarls getting angry fast. 

Chan laughs, it’s genuine too, “ooh a feisty piggy, I like it. If you ask nicely I might give you some answers.” 

Officer Morgan sighs heavily, “Kai,” he sets his hand on his partner's shoulder signaling him to ease up. “Chan we have eyewitnesses placing one of your guys at the scene of a shooting last night.” 

“That’s all well in good, but do you know how many shootings there are around here? Bad neighborhood and all, and do you know how many people I house? I can’t keep track of all my crew at all times, I’m gonna need more information than that.” The front for their ‘business’ is a longshoreman crew, they unload and keep track of cargo on the docks and manage other ports. 

Their massive home base for all the ‘workers’ is the hideout of course, the crates and other massive machinery creating the perfect defense system. 

“Uh huh, bad neighborhood.” Morgan rolls his eyes, “red lights district, featuring your third in command, Han. Didn’t think you ran your boys that way Bang.” 

Chan makes a face, “red lights? Why would a port crew be down there? I can’t help what my workers do in their free time. I ain’t got nothing to do with that.” 

“We have witnesses, and the victim, not to mention the slugs he left in him.” Kai gives him a look. 

“So cut the bullshit and talk.” He adds, words filled with irritation. 

Chan rolls his eyes, “come on Morgan, you know I don’t fuck with the working boys. And if Han was down there that’s on his own time, he hasn't been around in a second, him and his boyfriend broke up. He hasn’t been on the main dock in months.” 

“So you’re telling me, your number threes just up and doing his own thing cause he has boy problems?” 

“Hey I’m not judging, listen if it wasn’t four am I might even let you come in and look around to see he’s not here. But you see it is four am, and your little partner is a dickhead so even if I was later I still wouldn’t let you in.” Chan stands up straight now looking them both in the eyes. 

“And if this  _ victim  _ is saying he got shot by one of my guys there was a reason. Might wanna ask what such an upstanding gentleman like himself was doing down in the red lights.” 

Chan winks and goes to shut the door only for Kai to grab it, “we didn’t say it was a guy.” 

“Yeah ya did, you said, ‘not to mention the slugs he left in  _ him.’  _ Don’t slip up next time rookie.” Chan smiles and successfully shuts the door now. He lets out a deep sigh too, this just great. 

“What was that about?” Minho asks instantly, him and the rest of the guys coming from their hiding spots. 

“Azumi is saying Jisung shot him, they said there’s eyewitnesses that can place him there. That fucker IDed Ji.” Chan runs a hand through his hair, “he and Jin go out right?” 

“Yeah Lix took them through the crates.” Changbin leans against the wall, “this is bad for Sungie.” He adds softly. 

“We need to know how much they know about Jisung.” Chan moves quickly, going back to the meeting room, he sits at his desk and pulls up his computer. 

“Ji been arrested before right Min?” 

“Yeah, when we were kids, we both were. You know, there should be record of who bailed us out, they’re fucking stupid if they filed a report from Azumi and are investigating Sungie.” 

“Why’s that?” Jeongin asks quietly. 

“We were arrested for prostitution, Azumi bailed us out and he’s ballsy enough to use his real name to do it. He’s saying Jisung shot him, they should put two and two together that the street whore shot their pimp in defense.” Minho clenches his jaw, unbelievably angry. 

“They probably have put that together they just don’t care, the cops that took the case are probably in his pocket.” Seungmin mutters. 

“Where’d Lix take them?” Chan asks as he types quickly. 

“Just out, they probably went and got breakfast or some shit.” Changbin shrugs, “we all know Jisung isn’t going to hide if people are after him, none of us would.” 

“He’s probably safer with them anyway, the cops will be back...they already put in a request for a warrant for the hideout. On the premise of dangerous living conditions.” Chan flips his laptop and shows them the paperwork. He easily hacked into the system. 

“We need to start clearing shit out then.” 

*

“This is such bullshit honestly, next time I see that fucker it’s going between his eyes.” Jisung grumbles while eating his toast sandwich. 

He, Hyunjin and Felix got out, grabbed a car and went for food. Staying away from the hideout until they get the go ahead to come back. 

“It’s not fair for Chan to want us to go out there now.” Lix mutters, sitting in the back eating too. 

“He wouldn’t actually make you, he was baiting Minho, and me. He knows we wouldn’t let you two, or anyone else do what we’ve done. He’s so convinced this is Senji trying to get at him again he’ll do anything.” Jisung sets his feet on the dash. 

“I can’t really blame him though, Senji is Chan’s version of Azumi. If that bastard was a constant in my life even after everything I’d be paranoid too.” 

“He still should have talked to you and Bin first though.” Hyunjin drinks his coffee, the three of them tucked away in the corner of a parking lot. 

“I get why he didn’t, he’s strung out right now, you guys that are around him every day probably don’t notice. But the second Jin and I got back a couple days ago I could tell how stressed he is, scared even. He’s afraid Senji is going to hurt us, now there’s the aspect that this isn’t even Senji and someone else is targeting us. It’s a lot to deal with.” 

“Are you, defending Chan?” Jin looks at Jisung in surprise. 

“Listen, he’s definitely not my favorite person right now, he’s not even in the top ten list. But I get why he’s doing the things he’s doing, even though I don’t agree with them. It’s easy for us on the outside to point out the flaws and argue with him, to realize he’s being an idiot. But if we were in his shoes it’d be a lot different.” Jisung sighs heavily, arm going to rest on the back of Hyunjin’s seat. 

“Chan’s hurting, he’s been hurting. He’s scared and paranoid and trying to hide all of it on top of running the normal activities of the gang. The whole Aja thing is still fresh for him, it was a while ago for us, but we weren’t sleeping with him, we weren’t trusting him like Chan was. I fucking hate that it was Minho that saw all this first, but, what Min is doing is helping Chan. I hate that it was my boyfriend that realized how much he was struggling, and I hate that that fucker played me instead of being honest. But as much as I hate it, and as much as it pisses me off, Minho is keeping Chan sane right now. Min is giving him the front he needs to keep himself strong for the rest of us.” 

Hyunjin and Felix stare at Jisung in shock, “seriously? You get it? I fucking wouldn’t.” Lix snorts, “I’d lose my shit.” 

“I did Lix, I did lose my shit. Felix the night we broke up I almost shot Minho and Chan. Just because I understand doesn’t mean I like it or agree with it. I’m not forgiving either of them for what they did to me or how they acted, hell I’m still not even really on civil terms with Chan. But I get it, as much as I wish I didn’t.” Jisung finishes his food and gets quiet. 

“This is why you’re third in command and we’re not.” Hyunjin laughs softly. 

“Do you think it’s safe to go back yet?” Felix lays back on the backseat arms above his head. 

“We shouldn’t, not until we get the go ahead from the others.” Jisung squashes his wrappers up and takes the other trash from Jin and Lix, getting out to throw it away in a nearby trash can. 

He throws it away and tenses up, feeling eyes on him, looking around slowly he tries to locate who it is. He sees movement behind a building and squints, the person way too small to be an adult. 

“I’ll be right back!” Sungie calls to the other two. 

“Where are you going?” Jin sticks his head out of the car window. 

“Just checking something, stay there, watch my back.” 

Hyunjin hums and response and watches Jisung walk over to the side of a building. 

Sungie leans against the wall waiting for whoever is watching to poke their head out again. In only a few seconds they are. 

“Huh, shouldn’t you still be in bed?” Jisung steps in front of his field of vision, the small blonde from the night before, Jay, and his friend Mia look at him with wide eyes. 

“I told you this was a bad idea.” Mia growls. 

“Are you two following me? There’s no way you have been since last night.” 

“We haven’t been.” Mia stands with his arms crossed over his chest looking defiant. 

“Okay so how’d you get over here?” Ji mimics his stance. 

“We were walking home and we saw you come out of the bagel place.” Jay says quickly. 

“Daddy K doesn’t pick you guys up? That’s bullshit.” 

“We were with a John.” Mia mutters, Sungie hums softly. 

“So, what can I do for you two? Since you’re watching me like hawks.” 

“Well, you said, that the stuff Daddy K is giving us is killing people, we don’t wanna kill. We were just gonna go back home to him but then we saw you and I thought that was a sign.” Jay murmurs. 

Jisung softens, “yeah, it was. You guys eat yet this morning?” 

“No.” 

“Come on, let’s get some food.” 

*

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> No smut? Not even a lick of it? Who is she??? don't worry though it'll be back soon, I really wanted to focus this chapter on character development and shit. I know a lot of you are like DOWN WITH CHAN KILL THAT BITCH and also FUCK MINHO HE'S A SNAKE and they both are snakes so VALID. But I also want you guys to take into account everything going on around them, also I'm not excusing their behavior at all so don't think that. I just want y'all to know there could be more to it all than you think. 
> 
> Anyway, big brother Jisung??? out here making me CRY, also you guys got to see Chan actually in action as the SKZ leader so hope that was fun for you guys. 
> 
> I hope y'all liked that!
> 
> Don't ask me when the next part will be up because ya girl got midterms BABY!!
> 
> thoughts? 
> 
> Questions? 
> 
> my twitter foreverbattles,
> 
> love always,
> 
> -Eza<3


End file.
